


five time danny comes thinking of ross

by sweaterlou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlou/pseuds/sweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five time danny comes thinking of ross

the first time, it’s just happens, and danny ignores it, because everyone has jacked off to the thought of their best friend at least once, right?  
they are sitting in the grump room, and they’re continuing to play castle crashers, and ross is laided back with his feet propped up on danny’s lap, clicking away on his controller, trying to the kill the boss.  
“fuck, fuck, shit.” he mumbles, as his character’s knocked down. danny laughs and is halfway through saying something about how awful he is at the game, but then he looks over, and he can feel his brain switch off for a moment, because ross is sitting there, bottom lip between pearly white teeth, eyes blown wide and face just a slight tint of red, and for just a second, danny imagines ross on his knees in front of him, cock in mouth and looking up with him with begging eyes. the thought is there and gone is a period of a second and a half and in the meantime, he’s killed off and ross is yelling at him to pay attention, and danny’s snapped back to reality and he coughs awkwardly, turning his head back to the tv.  
his mind is thinking about it for the rest of the day, because why the fuck did he think about his best friend that way? he comes up with no good answer so he just tries to forget about it and deal with playing kirby with arin with the question nagging at the back of his brain. and maybe later that night, he may come harder than he has in a while, because the thought of dark, blue eyes and red lips comes into his mind just as he hits the peak of his orgsam.  
+  
the second time, the image stays in his mind a bit longer, and of course danny notices, and tries to tell himself it’s just because he hasn’t been laid in a while.  
it’s the middle of august, and there’s a sudden july-type heat wave, and the two of them are trying anything they can to cool down. they sit in danny’s apartment, two ac’s going at full blast and multiple fans going through the house. both are shirtless and are trying not to move at all, as the tv episode after episode of doctor who, and danny wants to die because he hates the heat. he tilts back his beer and finishes it off, before waving the bottle in front of ross’s face.  
“get me another one, yeah?” he says, and he gives his best puppy dog face until ross rolls his eyes and mutters a “fine.” ross grabs the bottle and slides off the couch, bones snapping and popping from sitting in the same spot for six episodes. he stands up and stretches his arms up over his head, moaning loudly at the cracks in his back.  
and danny just stares and stares, at how ross’s back shivers with the pulling of his arms, and listens to the happy sounds that pour out of his mouth, and he can imagine standing behind him, one hand tight on his hip and one hand slowly stroking ross’s hard cock as his back is pulled tight to his hot chest, breath strangled and quick moans flooding from his mouth. by the time danny realizes that none of that is happening, ross is walking back from the kitchen with two beers, and he has enough time to cover up his semi-hard problem. ross hands him a bottle with a smile and danny lets out a choked thanks, and he wills his erection to go down as ross sits down, arm accidently skimming against his leg. he opens the beer and downs half of it in one go, and it takes three quarters of an episode for him to calm down.  
when ross leaves, it’s midnight and danny’s left alone with his thoughts again, and he tries not to think of ross shaking and begging and coming, body sweaty and face red, but it’s only four minutes later that he finds himself in his bathroom, image of ross in his head and come over his hand.  
+  
the third time, it nearly leaves him coming in his pants, and he knows something is wrong with his mind, because he really shouldn’t be imaging ross fingering himself and jerking off, but hey, it happens.  
really, who ever gave the right for ross to wear shorts should be killed, because danny has to sit for three hours and watch the muscles in his thigh twitch whenever he moves, and he really does have a no reason boner, and he just has to sit there, because if he got up, ross would see and ask questions and danny really doesn’t want that. so he deals with it, and tries not to look at ross, and everything goes good for a while until ross had to start talking about his fucking fingers.  
“my mom said i should of been a hand model, you know,” ross says as their characters on screen run around. danny’s head turns abruptly to the side and he raises an eyebrow and chuckles.  
“excuse me?” he says, not letting his eyes cast down to where ross’s fingers are. ross nods and smiles, taking a hand off the controller and holding it in front of danny’s face.  
“yeah, see? she said i had perfect fingers.” he says smugly, wiggling them and fluttering them lightly against danny’s face. danny’s eyes widen and he feels his throat tighten and it’s all he can do to not stick his tongue out and lick them. ross’s fingers are long, and tan, and all danny can think of is them wrapped around his dick, or in his mouth and he feels himself harder in his jeans and he reaches up to bat them away but he squeezes them in his hand, and ross groans in pain because he squeezes too hard, and suddenly all danny can see is ross in his bed fingers pumping in and out of himself slowly, leaking cock in his other hand, head thrown back and whines coming from his throat. danny shoves ross’s hand away and gets up as fast as he can, running out of the room saying that he’s going to the bathroom before ross can ask.  
he slams the bathroom door close and locks it, turning on the faucet and undoing his pants. he braces himself on the counter with one hand and sticks one down his boxers and grabs at his aching dick. his movements are shaky, and fast, and in his mind he sees ross on his back, fingers inside himself, looking up with wide eyes.  
“please, fuck me danny? i need you, fast and harder, and i want you to come inside me.. c’mon.. please..” and danny is coming with a choked moan, boxers becoming wet and sticky and as he cleans up, he knows that he’s fucked.  
+  
the fourth time, ross isn’t even in the same house as him.  
danny’s phone vibrates and he thinks it’s arin, because they’d been planning on going to the movies, so he opens it and clicks the text open, but it’s from someone else, about something completely different. it’s from barry, and it’s a picture message. the text says, “just 4 u dan ;)” and the picture below makes danny want to throw his phone away and jerk off at the same time.  
it’s a picture of ross in his boxers, laying on the couch, asleep. his hair is ruffled and his hand is dangerously near his crotch, and arin’s standing behind the couch with two thumbs up. from the angle, it looks like ross is almost completely naked, and maybe danny saves it to his phone, and maybe he comes four time later that night looking at it.  
+  
the fifth time, danny doesn’t realize that ross had found his phone and went through his pictures and found that picture of him, and started putting the pieces together, so he is obviously shocked when ross straddles him while they are playing space quest.  
“r-ross? what are you doing?” he gasps as ross’s lips attach to his neck, sucking and biting lightly. ross justs hums and grind his ass down on danny’s crotch, and danny swears he’s dreamy, because this is the image that’s been in his head for the last two months. he grips ross’s hips tightly and hiss at the friction, nudging ross’s head with his own and kissing him hot and frantic. ross locks his arms around his neck and starts of slow motion of grinding their clothed dicks together. they part for air, and ross looks down with wide, wanting eyes, and danny feels like his whole body has stopped working.  
“please tell me i’m right about this. tell me that i’m right that you want me. tell me that you want me, so we don’t make any mistakes.” ross whispers and danny feels his heart tug, and ross looks so small and so insecure and for once it’s not just sexual wanting that danny feels for him. so he nods and lifts his head and locks their lips together, licking his way into his mouth. he moves his hands from his hips to the button of his pants, and ross nods, moving a hand down to help him undo it. he manages to unzip it and he palms at ross’s hard cock, and ross moans loud and long, and danny’s really glad arin and suzy and barry left to go get food, because they don’t have to be quiet. he tugs ross’s jeans down and lets him shimming the rest of the way out of them, and he tries, and fails, to smoothly get out of his. ross smiles and helps him, sitting back down in his lap once they’re off, and the contact is so much better with less between them. danny licks up ross’s neck and bites at his jaw and ross, whines, hips stuttering and hands gripping his shoulder.  
“danny.. fuck me?” he mumbles and danny swears and kisses the words out of him.  
“yeah.” he says, pulling away to pull his shirt off. they quickly try to shred the rest of their clothes, because they’re so needy and hard, and ross slips down from danny’s lap to his knees, and licks up his leaking cock, causing danny to throw his head back and grip at his hair as he takes all of him into his mouth.  
“jesus christ, ross.” he moans, thrusting up gently and he’s so close to coming, so he pulls ross’s head up and kisses him breathless.  
“do you have any lube?” danny asks, and ross smiles, picking up his pants and pulling out a small bottle. danny grins and raises an eyebrow.  
“you sly dog.” he says and ross laughs and smiles and kisses him again. he shifts his hips and they both gasp at the skin on skin contact. ross opens the tube and grabs danny’s hand, squeezing a generous amount, and danny rubs the liquid between his fingers to warm it up. he runs his hand lightly over ross’s thigh, and eliciting a low moan as he brushes against his dick. he traces along his balls, and over his hole lightly, sticking the tip of one finger inside him. ross whines and kisses danny as he slowly pushes in deeper, and adds two more fingers. danny carefully scissors him open, and soon ross is thrusting down and he’s panting.  
“c’mon, i’m ready.. let me ride you.. please, danny- ah, fuck.” he whines as danny hits him just in the right spot.  
“yeah, yeah, okay, shit, okay.” danny mumbles, pulling his fingers out and uncapping the lube again. he slicks himself up and lets ross sink down on him. he goes slow, and danny wants to move so bad, but he stays still and soon ross is balls deep, and he’s bouncing up and down in small movements, and his face is in danny’s neck, breath fast and moans low. ross reaches down and interlocks his fingers with danny’s that sit on his hips. danny kisses him and arches up just the smallest bit, and that’s all it takes from ross to lose control.  
“oh, god, harder.. please.. fuck- ah, yeah faster.. d-danny..” he groans, hips slamming down to meet danny’s. he mouths as his neck and whines as fingers scrape up his back. danny changes the angle and their moves become sloppy and erratic, and he can feel the heat in his stomach.  
“gonna come..” he mutters, and ross nods and whispers “me too” and danny reaches down to stroke at ross’s leaking cock. ross yells and his face is beat red, lip caught between his teeth and his eyes are blown and danny remembers the first day when he realized ross would look so beautiful like this, and that’s all it takes for him to come with a few thrusts later. ross is not far behind him, with a shout and a bite to danny’s neck. they slow their movements, and they’re both left shaken and danny just keeps kissing ross over and over again, and he never wants to stop. ross sighs and winces as danny slips out of him, come leaking down his thighs. he rests his head on his chest and places a kiss there.  
“how long?” ross whispers. danny looks down at him with questioning eyes.  
“how long what?”  
“how long have you wanted to do this with me?” and danny has to take a moment, because maybe it was that day on the couch, or maybe it was before, but it doesn’t really matter now, because he’s got him in his arms now, so it doesn’t really matter.  
“a long time.” he says with a smile. and ross smiles back.  
+


End file.
